Remember me
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: 2 Cap Up A veces el dolor crea tanta penumbra en nuestra alma, que nuestros ojos se ciegan y terminamos tomando el camino equivocado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Aqui os escribo lo que sera mi ultimo fiction en la seccion de Teen Titans ya que como he dicho en escritos anteriores, me voy para la seccion de Xmen Evolutions, pero deseaba colocar un fiction sobre lo que yo senti sobre esta chica. Asi que sin mas espero que lo lean y les agrade._**

**_ I dont own Teen Titans _**

El día que te conocí, mi vida cambio por completo... tu y tus amigos me ayudaron a escapar de aquella bestia en el desierto. Al parecer de inmediato les caí bien a todos tus camaradas... a todos menos a una chica que me miraba molesta por alguna razón. No le tome importancia y me tome libertades con ustedes. Pero sobretodo contigo.

Los días en que estábamos juntos, hacían que mis problemas saliesen corriendo por la puerta trasera, lo olvidaba todo. Gracias a ti pude sonreír nuevamente, pero esta vez si era una sonrisa que demostraba mi felicidad. No la típica sonrisa que solía otorgar a los demás para evitar preguntas incomodas.

Fue así como con lentitud, me confesabas tu amor, me otorgaste regalos que jamás había imaginado, tan sencillos y cargados con tu esencia. Así eras tu, un chico sencillo que vivía la vida con alegría y una broma lista para todo.

Pero aun así me incomodaba que tu compañera de equipo me mirara fríamente, no sabia el porque me otorgaba esas miradas de desconfianza. Y fue así como en un corto instante pensé que había descubierto lo que ocurría, me dirigí hacia ella con la actitud de dejar las cosas en claro.

Subí a la azotea, para encontrarla allí meditando... no sabia por que pero su forma de actuar me incomodaba mucho, inexpresiva, y por sobretodo fría. Sin dudarlo le saque del trance con mis palabras.

-. Sabes, pudiste haberme dicho que el ya estaba reservado .- Comente mientras la miraba caer en el suelo estrepitosamente, al parecer había dado en el clavo por su forma de reaccionar.

-. A, Que demonios te refieres con que ya estaba reservado .- comento ella mientras se levantaba con rapidez y se limpiaba del leotardo el polvo que había arrastrado consigo. Ella mi miraba tan fríamente como si quisiera comerme viva por atreverme a dirigirle la palabra.

-. Por que te molesta que yo este aquí, es que acaso tienes miedo de perder algo .- comente intentando sacarle la verdad, no quería que con sus típicos comentarios me opacara la platica.

Y fue cuando ella me dio la espalda y me contesto con seriedad -. NO tengo miedo de nada, es solo que no confió en ti .- Añadió a medida que intentaba escaparse de mi interrogatorio.

-. Espera un minuto, no te saldrás con la tuya, me has tratado mal desde que me conociste en el acantilado allá en el desierto, es que acaso estas celosa .- comente mientras corría para impedirle el escapar por la puerta del tejado.

Y fue cuando ella comenzó a enojarse en serio, era obvio que mis sospechas estaban al menos en parte corroboradas, ella me creía un estorbo en su equipo, sobretodo con Beast Boy.

Y sin mas rodeos le comente el asunto, de como me gustaba mucho Beast Boy, y que si tenia que luchar por el lo haría. Pero su reacción no era lo que esperaba, realmente me miraba impresionada por lo que le había comentado. Pensé que se sonrojaría o algo por el estilo, pero ella simplemente me miraba con una expresión de "que le sucede a esta mujer".

Eso me incomodo, acaso mis sospechas no estaban bien infundadas, creía con toda mi alma que ella estaba mostrando los síntomas clásicos de celos, cada vez que me acercaba a Beast Boy. Pero incluso antes de que yo misma le preguntase lo que ocurría, ella se encargo de esclarecerme todo.

-. Veo que tienes la misma imaginación que Beast Boy, son el uno para el otro... felicidades... .- comento ella en un tono sarcástico y grosero. Al menos para mi en ese instante me pareció el verla un poco celosa y fue la oportunidad de hacer mi jugada.

-. Pero admites que estas molesta por que el esta mas junto a mi .- Comente con una sonrisa en mi rostro que aclamaba mi victoria sobre ella. Pero sus carcajadas me sacaron de lugar, Por dios que acaso esta chica estaba loca.

-. Tu crees que me gusta Beast Boy, .- comentaba mientras intentaba ahogar su carcajada de burla. Y se serenaba ante mi. Dejándome algo impactada por su respuesta.

-. Entonces por que me tratas mal cada vez que estoy con Beast Boy .- Agregue confundida por la situación. Pero su respuesta fue mas cruel de lo que esperaba.

-. Es simple, crees que con conocerte en unos pocos días, te abriremos los corazones, que te daremos confianza para que entres tan fácilmente a nuestro grupo. .- Comento ella mirándome fijamente demostrando que era en serio lo que comentaba.

-. AH SI... Y ENTONCES POR QUE ME DEJAS DORMIR EN TU TORRE, POR QUE TUS AMIGOS COMPARTEN CONMIGO .- comente molesta por el asunto. Ahora todo se me estaba escapando de las manos.

-. ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS, ME TOMO TIEMPO EL DESCUBRIRLOS, ME TOMO TIEMPO EL APRENDER A QUERERLOS Y A CONFIAR EN ELLOS, ADEMAS YO TENGO QUE MEDITAR TODOS LOS DIAS PARA MANTENER BAJO CONTROL MIS PODERES, CREES QUE NO SE TU PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA DE CONTROL, CREES QUE LE CONFIARIA MIS AMIGOS A ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOSCO NI SE DE DONDE HA SALIDO.

SOLO TE DIRE QUE AMO A MIS AMIGOS MAS QUE A MI VIDA MISMA, SI TAN SOLO UNO DE ELLOS LLEGA A SALIR LASTIMADO POR TU CULPA, TE JURO QUE DESEARAS JAMAS HABER NACIDO .- Agrego ella terminando la conversación y dándome a conocer el hecho de que no confiaría en mi tan fácilmente. Que no me dejaría entrar a su circulo, hasta que al menos tenga un breve control sobre mis habilidades.

Ella se marcho de allí, dejándome en claro que tenia sospechas de mis poderes, y que esa era la razón por la cual no me dejaría en paz.

Fue así como decidí el marcharme de allí antes de que mis poderes causaran tal daño. Pero tu me esperabas en la puerta, y yo no sabia como decirte que me marcharía, pensé que no lo tomarías tan a pecho, Pero la verdad es que tu rostro, tus ojos y sonrisa hacían que me olvidase de todo.

Fue así como decidí el confesarte mi problema, pensé que tu entenderías mi situación, y fue todo lo que imagine, eres un chico maravilloso, y único en el mundo. Me ayudaste a entrenar en tu propio hogar, Pero mis poderes eran demasiado, No lograba controlarlos. Y estaba a punto de darme por vencida y marcharme de allí, huir como solía hacerlo, al menos por esta vez, deseaba irme sin lastimar a alguien que amo.

Pero tus enemigos tenían planeado algo, Esa noche hubo un ataque inmenso, no podía creer lo que sucedía, era mi primera vez con alguien de esta calaña. Y para empeorarlo todo, quede encerrada en una inmensa cueva subterránea junto con Robin y mi odiosa compañera Raven.

Allí pude ver a un sujeto luchar con Robin, No supe como era su nombre, Pero había curiosidad en mi de saber el porque de sus continuos ataques a estos jóvenes, cuales eran sus intenciones.

Yo solo intentaba salvar la torre al lado de Raven, pero lo único que hacíamos era el pelear constantemente, no encontrábamos algo en común que nos uniera como amigas, Y en medio de nuestra desesperación, el amor por el hogar en que todos solíamos convivir fue lo que logro que ambas uniésemos fuerzas para salvar la torre titán, Y salvar lo que por fin podría llamar... Hogar.

Al final este macabro sujeto se fue tan rápido como llego, pero por alguna razón me imaginaba que le volvería a encontrar mientras estuviera con los titanes. Pero no me importaba, ahora tenia verdaderos amigos, y un amor que jamás me traicionaría.

En la torre, las cosas con Raven habían cambiado mucho, finalmente me había abierto su corazón, me había ganado su confianza, y yo estaba extasiada con ello. Fue así como estuvimos un rato conversando de mujer a mujer.

-. Dime Raven, por fin me aceptas como una mas de tus amigas .- comentaba agraciada de que aunque su respuesta fuese sagaz y fría, su rostro mostraba otra expresión que desmentía sus palabras.

-. Tal vez... quien sabe... solo el tiempo lo dirá .- agregaba ella mientras miraba la ciudad a través de la ventana. Estaba complacida de que su sagrado sitio de descanso y jubilo estuviese a salvo.

-. Dime Raven, en serio... no te molesta que me guste Beast Boy .- recordando viejos temores al tener que competir con ella, si por maldades el destino decidía el que compitiésemos por el mismo chico.

-. Jeje, no insistas con eso, la verdad no me gusta Beast Boy, al menos no de esa manera... tal vez no lo creas, pero me tomo todo un año el acostumbrarme a su molesta presencia .- comentaba ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras comenzábamos a caminar con lentitud por un solitario pasillo.

-. No se por que eres así, es muy divertido, Además que nunca has deseado tener a tu lado a ese alguien, que con su sola presencia tus problemas parecen desaparecer, Alguien que te reconforte cuando estas triste, o que siempre este allí cuando le necesites .- Comente extasiada de saber que Beast boy era solo para mi.

Pero ella se ocultaba en las sombras de su capucha, no se si su reacción fue timidez, o simple dolor por algo ocurrido. Tal vez un amor no correspondido, en ese instante solo pensé En Robin y Cyborg... pero acaso habría alguien mas. Al menos estaba segura de que algún día me tendría la confianza como para contármelo.

Fue así como nos detuvimos en una habitación, le pregunte que era lo que había allí, pero solo respondió -. Eso es algo que deberías mirar por ti misma .- con miedo abrí la puerta, y me descubrí con el hecho de que ellos me esperaban allí, para darme una sorpresa. Era una fiesta de bienvenida. Por fin, Por fin me habían aceptado en un sitio, Por fin había un lugar donde podría vivir cómoda, y sin miedo a traiciones.

Pero mi destino esta fuertemente ligado al sufrimiento, Robin se acercaba a mi después de todas las felicitaciones, y me recomendaba una practica fuerte para controlar mis poderes. Mi corazón parecía detenerse en ese breve instante. Me mintió, Beast boy me mintió... me había prometido el no comentarles sobre mis poderes... pensé que me amaba y por eso pensé que mantendría su promesa. Pero no fue así...

-. ME LO PROMETISTE .- fue lo único que pude decirle mientras el se me acercaba intentando decirme algo... Pero no deseaba escucharlo, me dolía mucho su traición... Pensé que no tenia suficiente fe en mi, que por eso se los dijo a todos. Al final lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de allí.

Lo mas lejos que pudiese... no sabia hacia donde... ni cuando me detendría... solo sentía como el viento enfriaba mi piel mojada por las lagrimas... solo podía sentir como mi corazón destrozado sangraba. Y su sangre eran mis lagrimas de dolor.

No se que ocurrirá conmigo... pero la verdad solo se que me adentro en el desierto nuevamente... en esa noche helada y oscura, que me tragaba lentamente, y me abrigaba en su manto de eterna soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade... Aqui coloco una parte que segun mi opinion fue lo que pudo pasarle. Ya que la verdad entiendo el estado en que estaba y como se sentia. **_

Vague por el desierto nuevamente, realmente me sentía traicionada, y mis sentimientos fueron vilipendiados por aquel a quien ame con toda mi alma, Si... tal vez dirán que fue muy poco tiempo como para que diga que me había enamorado de el a tal punto.

Pero la verdad es, que realmente me gustaba, y su sola presencia iluminaba mis noches sin luna. El lograba sacar de mi lo mejor que tenia, además de que siempre me lograba sacar con su bella sonrisa, cada preocupación que cargaba encima.

Pero ahora no estaba a mi lado, por mas que mirase atrás mío, el no me siguió... no me buscaba... que acaso eso era todo lo que sentía por mi... -. QUE ACASO LO QUE ME DECIAS EN TODO MOMENTO ERA FALSO .- comento la joven mientras se rendía a sus miedos y pesadillas... Todos sus pensamientos lograban que se enfureciera. Estaba confundida y temerosa de todo. Las sombras de la noche jugaban con sus pensamientos. Parecían burlarse de ella.

Fue allí que en medio de la nada, cayo sobre sus agotadas piernas, intentando buscar consuelo de lo que le había sucedido. Pero no lo conseguía por mucho que lo desease. Su vos quedaba apagada en la oscuridad. Consumida por el silbido del viento que enfriaba mas y mas con el pasar del tiempo.

Fue allí como su voluntad termino destrozada por el dolor, quedándose tendida sobre la cruda arena del desierto. Su rostro esta marcado por tantas lagrimas derramadas, y sus ojos se cierran con lentitud, victimas del peso de sus parpados, Fue así como parecía que terminarían las cosas. En un silencio que consumía hasta la mas pequeña gota de esperanza en su alma, y el viento cubriéndole lentamente con una manta de arena, esperando sofocarla y dejarle allí eternamente atrapada.

El tiempo pasaba mientras, el manto de arena le cubría con lentitud... ya no tenia voluntad para vivir, ni siquiera las suficientes como para levantarse y evitarse esa lenta muerte. Pero estaba cansada de sufrir. Hasta cuando sus poderes serian un cáncer que carcomía su vida. No lo sabia... Pero en ese instante el destino le otorgo una oportunidad oscura de salvación.

Alguien le sacaba con brusquedad de la arena, Sus ojos no lograban enfocarle con claridad, por lo que por mucho que intentase no sabia que era, rogó que su salvador fuese su amado Beast Boy.

Pero no era el... lo sabia por la forma en como le trataba, tosca, agresiva y sin nada de cuidado alguno en su forma de actuar. No deseaba estar viva, entonces... porque el destino envía a alguien para salvarle cuando lo que menos deseaba era el estar con vida. Con cada respiro, cada suspiro y movimiento de su cuerpo le recordaba la desgracia de lo ocurrido.

-. Mi Pequeña... Jovencita, al parecer la vida te ha otorgado un nueva oportunidad... Una oportunidad Grandiosa y por sobretodo Cuantiosa... veras... Has estado continuamente acosada por el pasado, tus poderes han sido una pesada carga que ya no deseas, Quieres control, Quieres el poder para controlar todas tus habilidades... y solo yo puedo entregarte lo que mas ansias .- comentaba su "salvador" que parecía disfrutar el verle allí débil, indefensa y controlable.

-. Quien... eres tu... Tu vos... me parece haberla escuchado antes... pero... no logro conectarla con alguien... con nadie... que conozca .- comento la joven mientras descubría con horror que sus ropas eran removidas de su cuerpo dejándole desnuda con rapidez.

Sus ojos por fin se abrieron pero por la voluntad del terror que le agobiaba, que le estaban haciendo... quien era este sujeto, que tenia planeado hacer con ella. Una infinita cantidad de terribles ideas controlaban sus pensamientos. Pero con el contacto de la frialdad del agua que comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo limpiándole la arena y suciedad. Al parecer la vos conocida provenía desde parlantes. Por lo que estaba sola... su desnudes solo era presenciada por ella misma y las maquinas que le limpiaban casi con ternura.

-. Por... que... haces esto... quien... quien eres .- comento la joven mientras miraba como una de las maquinas traía ropa seca para cubrirse. Pero los minutos pasaban mientras ella se vestía con cuidado. Al final de todo... parecía estar siempre sola aun estando en cautiverio.

Las maquinas solo creaban temor en ella... Le miraban siempre de frente, no importa que dirección tomase... siempre le miraban. Como vigilándole. Fue así como su temor se incrementaba cuando cada una de ellas se dirigían amenazantes sobre ella.

Intentando asesinarle, intentando causarle todo tipo de dolor conocido, pero estaba cansada de ser perseguida, atacada y traicionada. Fue así como sus azules ojos comenzaban a irradiar un color amarillento, que consumía todo en sus órganos visuales e iluminaba su rostro denotando la furia que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo contenida dentro de ella.

Logrando que del suelo apareciesen varios picos de tierra... algo deformes pero con el suficiente filo como para destrozar lo que tocaban... La habitación estaba siendo desintegrada a gran velocidad por los trozos de roca sólida que emergía del suelo como si un pequeño choque de placas tectonicas estuviese ocurriendo tan solo en esa habitación.

Al final todo termino... Su ira se aplaco, y sus poderes menguaron, sus rostros miraban fijos los restos metálicos que yacían allí frente ella aplastados por las inmensas rocas. Su pecho se movía con brusquedad, en búsqueda del tan preciado oxigeno para nutrir el cuerpo. Para mantenerle funcionando después de gastar tanta energía.

Pero en cambio sus pensamientos, estaban fijos en una sola cosa, había tenido por un breve momento control sobre sus poderes. En ese instante se maldecía a si misma, por que solo podía dominarlos esporádicamente. Por que no lograba obtener un control completo sobre ellos.

-. No tienes control total por que tus sentimientos interfieren con tus habilidades .- comentaba su misterioso salvador que emergía de las sombras mirándole con frialdad.

Su figura ya era conocida para ella, el peor de los enemigos de los Titanes, y el mercenario mas sanguinario que la tierra jamás halla conocido. Su mirada demostraba que le fascinaba estar rodeado de dolor, confusión, y destrucción de cualquier tipo o índole.

-. Que DEMONIOS... aléjate de mi... .- exclamo asustada la chica, al ver que el peor enemigo de sus amigos se le acercaba lentamente, y quien sabe con que intenciones. Pero estaba demasiado impresionada como para poder concentrarse en sobrevivir. Solo deseaba huir... Sabia que este hombre era capas de hacerle cualquier atrocidad.

Pero el no le dejaba espacio tan siquiera para pensar, le miraba fríamente sin mediar palabra alguna, -. QUE... QUE... es lo que... quieres... Slade... .- agrego la chica mientras miraba aterrada en direccion de su no deseado salvador.

-. El asunto aquí no es lo que y desee… Sino lo que tu deseas mi joven... aprendiz .- Agrego mientras se dirigía a ella lentamente, deseaba el intimidarla.

-. YO NO SOY TU APRENDIZ, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CONTIGO... LOS TITANES ME ADVIRTIERON DE TI... .- comentaba Terra mientras intentaba el calmarse para poner en acción sus habilidades.

Pero las palabras de la joven no amedrentaban las intenciones del mercenario, que se burlaba abiertamente de sus palabras con una siniestra sonrisa.

-. NO TE BURLES, NO HAY NADA GRACIOSO... ALEJATE DE MI MIS AMIGOS DICEN .- exclamo temerosa la chica, pero el comentario Sagas y cortante del mercenario le quitaba toda respiración posible -. TUS AMIGOS... QUERIDA NIÑA... TU NO TIENES AMIGOS... debo acaso recordarte la traición de chico bestia en su promesa. Debo recordarte que ninguno de ellos intento detenerte cuando huiste, has pensado el hecho de que estas aquí a mi merced, y ninguno de ellos ha hecho acto de presencia para rescatarte. .- comento Slade mientras se detenía justo al frente de la joven chica que dudaba a causa de sus palabras.

-. Noo... No es cierto... ellos no pueden haberme abandonado... Ellos... son mis Amigos... y Beast Boy... el... .- Pero ya no creía en sus propias palabras... No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que huyo de la torre titán. Pero nadie ni siquiera Beast Boy le había buscado. Tan rápido le han olvidado, Acaso su amistad era una farsa.

-. Creelo mi joven aprendiz, los titanes no confiaban en ti. Ninguno de ellos mostró interés genuino por tu amistad, desde el principio mostraron renuencia a que formaras parte de ellos, y pudiste comprobarlo con algunos de tus compañeros. Jamás confiaron en ti... Y como veras a consecuencia de ello no tienes control sobre tus habilidades, Pero si te unes a mi eso no volverá a ser problema... Tendrás completo dominio de tus habilidades... Solo yo puedo darte lo que mas deseas... CONTROL .- comento mientras daba unos simples pasos para colocarse espalda a espalda con la joven.

-. Yo... yo... como puedo saber que dices la verdad... Que me sucederá si no me convierto en tu Aprendiz .- Comentaba temerosa... aun no podía creer que todo lo que había vivido, no era mas que una simple farsa.

-. Eso lo dejo a tu juicio mi niña, Conmigo lo obtendrás todo, Poder, Respeto... Control... pero si decides marcharte me temo que seguirás tu vago camino de soledad y descontrol, causando temor por donde te dirijas... siendo siempre perseguida por quienes no entienden tus Maravillosos dones. Acaso quieres ser herida de tal forma nuevamente. .- Comento el mercenario mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser la salida, y única forma de huir de la joven.

Pero su rostro no deseaba el huir de tal escena, el dolor de recordar lo sufrido en la torre titán le arrancaba toda intención de escapar de allí. Para que hacerlo, si en las afueras solo encontraría odio hacia ella, rechazo, y por sobretodo nadie le calmaría en su dolor. Y desgraciadamente ella ha descubierto de la manera mas difícil que sola, jamás conseguiría control alguna de sus habilidades.

Fue así como ella se quedo en la oscuridad... Fue así como ella se dejo consumir y guiar por la ira de Slade. Fue así que su vida cambiaria por completo por el dolor.

Fue así que renació Terra, forjada en el dolor del pasado, y en la ira del presente para Destruir el futuro. Fue así como los meses pasaron, y la manipulación de Slade daba su resultado.

-. Y bien mi querida niña. Cual es tu objetivo... .- Comento Slade con aires de grandeza mientras miraba los cuerpos metálicos allí tendidos frente a el de sus poderosas copias. Y en medio de todos ellos surgía la silueta de una chica... una rubia cuyos ojos azules como el cielo ya no mostraban esa inocencia desmedida. Para mostrar una frialdad inculcada por el odio.

-. Mi misión es única e inevitable... La completa aniquilación de, Los Jóvenes Titanes .- Comento mientras salía rumbo a su nuevo objetivo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espero que les agrade esta segunda entrega, lastima que no tenga tantos lectores, Pero no importa no puedo decepcionar a los dos que la leen solo por que no sean muchos, al menosustedes la leen.**_

**_nellinda:Gracias por decir, que Mi fiction es al menos algo fuera de lo comun,Y si estoy de acuerdo contigo, a pesar de que los fics de Rob x Rav no me molestan ultimamente solo escriben fictions de amor, y no he visto alguno que se adentre en la psiquis de un personaje, oque sea de accion. Por lo que mientras escribo 3 fictions mas de teen titans me retirare Momentaneamente de la Zona, ya que tambien quiero entrar ala seccion de Evangelion con la pareja de Shinji x Misato, Avatar the Last Airbender Aang x Katara, Elfen Lied Lucy x Kouta , Digimon... Dios quea nadie le gusta la pareja Takato x Ruki TwT, y en algunos otros. Pero eso si... Disculpa por salirme de la platica XDespero que te agrade este capitulo. _**

**_El Santo Pegaso: Oye man... Gracias por leer los fictions que escribo, Jaja siempre estas presente, lo tomare en cuenta... Y Bueno te dire que estas mejorando mucho ya que tus historias me estan dejando picado. Os agradesco por todo. Y seguidhechandole para adelante. _**


End file.
